My Blood Type is My Personality
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU/Drabble: Riset menunjukan, golongan darah dapat menentukan karakter seseorang. Benarkah demikian? Mari kita lihat keseharian karakter Kurobas kita. Happy reading minna-san
1. Chapter 1: Tugas

**~My Blood Type is My Personality~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 1: **Tugas

**.**

Walau kebanyakan guru sudah pulang, Haruyuki Namiko—guru sejarah baru di Teikou—masih berkutat dengan pulpennya. Tugas sejarah siswanya akhirnya sebagian selesai ia periksa. Tinggal beberapa buku tugas yang masih belum selesai ia koreksi.

"Aomine Daiki." Namiko segera membuka buku tulis bercover cewek seksi.

Kening Namiko mengerut begitu melihat jawaban cowok yang terkenal mesum. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya dan kembali membaca tugas Aomine.

'Kaisar Hirohito memimpin Jepang untuk menguasai. Usahanya gagal karena Amerika. -selesai.'

Astaga... Padahal tugas yang ia berikan dalam tiga minggu liburan musim panas dan tugas hanya satu nomor―tuliskan biografi Kaisar Hirohito.

Namiko menimbang - nimbang nilai yang akan diberikan ke Aomine. Kalau berdasarkan hati nuraninya sebagai guru, nilai 0,7. Tapi―

"Aomine itu lumayan keren~ jadi inget seme di doujin,"

Ternyata guru yang satu ini Fujoshi ya...

Dengan mudahnya, Namiko memberi nilai 6,0 di buku Aomine. Menyalahkan haknya sebagai seorang guru.

Namanya juga guru zaman sekarang.

"Murasakibara Atushi." Lagi - lagi keningnya mengerut.

Buku tulisannya putih bersih, tanpa noda, dan suci dari coretan pensil dan pulpen. Tidak ada satupun debu tersentuh di buku tulisnya ini. Bahkan masih bau pabrik.

Namiko terdiam. Murasakibara adalah murid penurut―walau kebanyakan makan. Dia hanya mengerjakan tugas kalau diperintah Akashi.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia sering menolongku..." Lagi - lagi guru yang satu ini memberi nilai yang salah.

Untuk kertas yang masih bersih, Namiko memberi nilai 50.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Seketika bulu kuduk Namiko langsung merinding.

Murid terganas dan mengerikan sepanjang sejarah Teikou. Salah sedikit saja, guru bisa kehilangan nyawanya karena gunting saktinya itu.

Tenang Namiko, Akashi tidak ada disini. Ia sendirian di ruang guru ini. Sekarang, ia harus memeriksa buku itu sambil berdoa untuk keselamatan nyawa-nya.

'Kaisar Hirohito adalah seorang pemimpin Jepang yang ingin menguasai dunia karena semangat Hakko i chiu. Beliau dibesarkan―'

Namiko menghela nafas. Walau menyeramkan, Akashi adalah murid teladan dan paling jenius di SMP Teikou. Tugasnya masih normal saja.

Namun sesegara mungkin Namiko langsung menyabut peryataannya setelah melihat paragaf nista ini.

'Kaisar Hirohito terlalu lemah. Gara - garanya, Amerika memihak sekutu ketimbang Axis. Seharusnya Hirohito bodoh itu menyiksa Jerman dan Italia agar makin becus kalau perang.'

Sekarang Namiko binggung. Kalau berdasarkan hati nuraninya sebagai guru, Akashi mendapat nilai 75.

.

.

.

Glek. Memberi nilai 75 ke Akashi berarti kematian yang bersangkutan.

Kalau begini, harus memberi nilai 100 demi nyawanya. Namiko masih ingin hidup sebagai Fujoshi.

Setelah memastikan nilai sempurna untuk Akashi―dan nyawanya masih melekat di tubuhnya―Namiko menarik nafas panjang. Pr musim panasnya yang hanya terdiri satu nomor yang kelewat gampang, sama sekali tidak dianggap serius muridnya.

Tidak ada satupun tulisan esai tentang Kaisar Hirohito lengkap seperti buku sejarah di buku. Padahal tinggal menyalin di buku cetak atau buku perpustakaan, Namiko pasti sudah senang.

Namanya murid zaman sekarang. Dikasih hati minta jantung.

Namiko kembali mengoreksi sejarah muridnya, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya, murid paling susah dicari ketika menghilang. Belum lagi terkadang ia sering terkejut dengan Kuroko karena muncul tiba - tiba dan pergi tiba - tiba.

Namiko membuka buku Kuroko dengan rasa malas. Mungkin anak yang satu ini sama dengan murid lainnya―tidak akan pernah menulis lengkap biografi Kaisar Hirohito.

'Kaisar Hirohito adalah pemimpin bangsa Jepang dalam perang dunia kedua. Beliau dilahirkan―'

Tapi lama kelamaan, Namiko tersenyum tipis. Tulisan Kuroko yang rapi dan esainya yang tersusun dengan paragaf sempurna, ini jauh lebih enak dibaca ketimbang buku pelajaran Sejarahnya. Belum lagi beberapa kejadian yang tidak tertulis di buku pejaran SMP tercantum disini.

Catatannya selalu lengkap dan nilai sejarahnya memuaskan. Namiko tidak segan - segan menyantumkan nilai 90 ke Kuroko.

Namiko kembali melanjutkan membaca esai Kuroko.

'Kaisar Hirohito menyimpan surat cinta pandangan pertamanya di kolong mejanya. Sayangnya ketahuan sama ibunya―dia dimarahin abis - abisan. Naasnya lagi, cewek idamannya itu sudah bertunangan dengan anak buahnya―'

Hening.

"Ini mah kelewatan lengkap, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berdasarkan kisah diatas, dapat disimpulkan:**

**Tipe B (Aomine Daiki): Mengerjakan tugas apa adanya asal mengumpulkan tugasnya.**

**Tipe O (Murasakibara Atushi): Terkadang enggan mengerjakan tugasnya, namun tetap dikumpulkan apa adanya. **

**Tipe AB (Akashi Seijuurou): Dengan analisis yang tajam, tipe ini mampu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan caranya sendiri.**

**Tipe A (Kuroko Tetsuya): Sangat lengkap, memperhatikan setiap detail - detailnya. Bahkan hal yang tidak perlu ditulis terkadang tipe ini tulis.**

**Tambahan:**

**1. Walaupun dengan guru, Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah menyeramkan.**

**2. Kalau Kuroko ingin mencari tahu sesuatu, berhati - hatilah. Dia akan mencari sangat detail sekali, sampai - sampai kisah tentang cinta pertamamu akan terbongkar.**

**3. Aomine Daiki tetaplah mesum dengan cewek seksi di buku tulisnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=To Be Continued=**

Oke~ saia muncul dengan fanfic gaje ini. Jika readers-sama berkenan, silakan review ini fanfic. Jika minta hapus ini fanfic saia hapus ^^

Aku binggung dengan Akashicchi. Ada yang katakan Akashicchi itu gol darahnya AB dan A. Tapi karena minimnya yang AB, aku sepakat Akashi gol darahnya AB.

Aku tidak tahu fakta golongan darah itu bener atau enggak. Tapi begitu melihat komik golongan darah, jadi pengen bikin-ssu

Okay, Review~

.

Salam Hangat,

Aihara


	2. Chapter 2: Tumpah

**~My Blood Type is My Personality~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 2: **Tumpah

**.**

"Aominecchi! Bagaimana ini?!"

Aomine Daiki memandang horor sebuah botol merah berukuran 0,8 liter di dekat Kise. Cairan berwarna putih di dalam botol itu tumpah, membasahi tas biru di samping botol itu.

Itu... Vanilla Shake Akashi dan tas biru Kuroko.

Kise merinding. Pernah sekali ia tidak sengaja memecahkan koleksi nendroid Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai biru itu otomatis sangat marah dengan Kise. Bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Akashi.

Sekarang, Vanilla Shake buatan Akashi, ditumpahkan Kise. Parahnya mengenai tas Kuroko yang baru dicuci

Ukh, Kise harus menghadapi Kuroko dan Akashi bersamaan...

Kise masih belum siap mati! Dia masih ingin bermain basket, dia masih belum mengalahkan ketenaran artis Hollywood.

Dia masih ingin melihat anaknya di masa depan!

"Hayoo... nanti Tetsu marah lhoo~ Gawat nihh~"

"Aominecchi! Jangan ledek aku!"

"Ck, ck, ck, tidak aneh kalau kau menumpahkannya Kise. Dasar ceroboh nanodayo. Sudah kuingatkan untuk membawa lucky itemmu. Rasakan akibatnya nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi hidoi-ssu!"

"Kise-chin." Murasakibara memandang tajam pemuda pirang itu. "Sudah kuingatkan jangan asal pass bola. Jadi begini 'kan. Apalagi ini vanilla shake buatan Aka-chin."

"Murasakicchi!"

Kise menghela nafas lesu. Temannya benar - benar tidak setia kawan. Seharusnya mereka bantuin Kise atau apalah. Bukan menyengsarakan pemuda berparas ganteng ini.

"Minna-san, kenapa tasku basah?"

"Kurokocchi?!" Mata Kise terbelak kaget melihat Kuroko ada dibelakangnya.

Kami-sama... Bagaimana ini?

Akashi―yang daritadi bersama Kuroko―memandang botol berwarna merah yang terjatuh tepat di atas tas Kuroko. Seketika, aura hitam begitu sangat terasa oleh Kiseki no Sedai.

Akashi bakal berubah jadi iblis!

"Akashicchi a―"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Seketika Murasakibara langsung menunjuk Kise.

Benear - benar tidak setia kawan, Murasakibara Atushi.

"Ternyata kau, Kise Ryouta..." Akashi mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, gunting.

Tamatlah sudah riwayat Kise Ryouta.

Sebelum gunting itu mengores kulit mulus Kise, tiba - tiba Midorima mencegah Akashi menyerang Kise. "Tunggu dulu Akashi, tadi Kise tidak sengaja."

Eh? Midorima membela Kise?!

"Ya Akashi! Tadi aku membuat Kise meng-pass bola itu ke botolmu." Aomine tertawa hambar, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Aomine membela Kise?! Padahal tadi ia meledek Kise...

"Ho, jadi kau akan menggantikan Kise masuk neraka ya," Akashi menunjukan guntingnya ke Aomine dan Midorima.

"Tunggu dulu!" Buru - buru Aomine mengeluarkan botol biru berukuran 0,6 liter. "Aku bawa sisa vanilla shake buatanmu! Ini boleh untukmu."

Akashi memandang botol biru itu. Ia memang memberi sebagian ke Aomine untuk menjadi 'kelinci percobaan' Vanilla shake pertamanya. Karena menurut Aomine enak, Akashi memberanikan membawa untuk Kuroko.

"Ehem. Baiklah aku sudah janji dengan Tetsuya..." Akashi mengambil botol 0,6 liter milik Aomine lalu memberikan Kuroko. "Aku buat vanilla shake untukmu. Mungkin kau menyukainya."

Botol biru itu kini berpindah ke tangan Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru itu memandang datar botol itu lalu memandang Aomine.

"Hehehe, maaf~ aku tadi meminum sebagian," Aomine menyengir.

Kuroko menarik nafasnya. Masih tersisa 2/3 bagian. Lumayan daripada sama sekali tidak minum vanilla shake Akashi yang kabarnya enak sekali.

Kuroko meminum vanilla shake. Rasa vanilla dan sensasi dinginnya benar - benar terasa di lidahnya. "Enak..." pipi Kuroko bersemu merah.

Spontan, pipi Akashi langsung bersemu merah. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan pujian Kuroko! Syukurlah Aomine masih membawa vanilla shake walau sudah diminumnya sebagian.

.

.

.

Diminum sebagian Aomine...

Lalu diminum kembali Kuroko.

Botol bekas Aomine

Dipakai Kuroko untuk minum.

.

.

.

"Ciuman tidak langsung?!"

Aomine menyengir. Akhirnya mendapatkan ciuman (tidak langsung) Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berdasarkan kisah diatas, dapat disimpulkan**

**Tipe B (Aomine Daiki & Midorima Shintaro): Tipe ini ketika melihat orang salah atau menderita, ia akan mengejek habis - habisan. Namun ketika diminta pertanggung jawaban, anehnya tipe ini berusaha membantu orang yang salah dengan cara mereka.**

**Tipe O (Murasakibara Atushi): Begitu melihat orang salah, tipe ini langsung memarahinya. Jika ada yang menanyakan 'perbuatan siapa ini?' Tanpa segan, tipe ini langsung menunjuk orang tersebut. (Benar - benar tidak setia kawan)**

**Tambahan:**

**1. Akhirnya Aomine mendapatkan ciuman (tidak langsung) Kuroko.**

**2. Aomine sangat pintar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan**

**3. Ingatkan Akashi untuk menyiksa Aomine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=See you next time!=**

Gaje! Chapternya gaje banget-ssu!

Kalau readers tidak berkenan, silakan katakan saja kalau chapter ini harus dihapus ^^

Aku enggak tahu fakta disana bener ato enggak. Cuma keingat temen2 yg gol darah B bener semua-ssu

Then, Review~

.

Salam hangat,

Aihara


	3. Chapter 3: Rencana Kencan (AkaKuro)

**~My Blood Type is My Personality~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 3. **Rencana Kencan (AkaKuro)

**.**

Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Kuroko Tetsuya kini memiliki status pacar Akashi Seijuurou? Pemuda berambut biru itu akhirnya dapat menarik perhatian Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebagai sepasang kekasih, tentunya mereka wajib mengadakan kencan. Dua bulan menjalani kisah cinta, sudah waktunya untuk berkencan.

Maka tak wajar ruang ketua OSIS kini berubah menjadi ruang kencan privat.

"Akashi-kun, kurasa kita berkencan di Tropical Land, disana ada wahana menarik."

"Tetsuya, disana wahana-nya tidak romantis. Bagaimana Kebun Binatang?"

"Tidak." Tetsuya menunduk. "Banyak anak - anak, selalu rame, dan banyak sampahnya. Bagaimana dengan danau?"

"Membosankan," Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya dengan pundak Kuroko. "Kamu tidak punya tempat yang mengasyikan?"

"Bagaimana di Ginza?"

"Kau kira aku suka kehidupan malam, Tetsuya?" Akashi kembali menegakan tubuhnya. "Lagipula aku sudah kesana."

Ukh, padahal Kuroko sangat ingin kesana...

"Bagaimana kalau Kyoto," Kuroko berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah kesana."

"Okinawa?"

"Membosankan."

"Museum Doraemon?"

"Tetsuya, kita ini kencan."

"Festival kembang api."

"Tidak seru."

"..."

Tetsuya tidak mau berbicara lagi. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Tetsuya, biar aku saja yang menentukan tempat kencan kita."

Tetsuya mengangguk pasrah.

"Lagipula kau harus banyak berlatih. Mencarikan tempat kencan saja kau tidak bisa."

Jleb. Hati Kuroko langsung sakit.

"Dari semua tempat yang kau sebutkan, semuanya sudah kudatangi. Sangat membosankan."

Jleb. Jleb. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam meratapi nasibnya.

'Kalau begini terus kapan kita kencannya...'

Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah.

Ingatkan Kuroko untuk menimbang - nimbang statusnya. Rasanya ingin putus dari Akashi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berdasarkan kisah diatas, dapat disimpulkan:**

**Hubungan antara tipe A (Kuroko Tetsuya) dan tipe AB (Akashi Seijuurou) adalah saling toleransi. Terkadang tipe AB meng-kritik pedas tanpa peduli tipe A yang amat sangat sensitif.**

**Tambahan:**

**1. Baru tahu, kalau Akashi pacaran dengan Tetsuya (mungkin hari ini bakal putus)**

**2. Bantulah Tetsuya mencarikan pacar yang tepat~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=To Be Continued=**

Gomene chapter kali ini gaje m(_ _)m

Aku lagi dapet ide AkaKuro. Jadi karena ada Yaoi, terpaksa saia menaikan rated-nya ^^

Chapter ini akan berlanjut. Apakah Kuroko akan tetap pacaran dengan Akashi? Review kalian akan mempercepat update-nya (Review = energi untuk nulis) XD

So, Review (Jika ingin delete bilang aja :D)

.

Salam hangat dan Tahun Baru,

Aihara


	4. Chapter 4: Curcol

**~My Blood Type is My Personality~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 4. **Curcol

.

Nilai sejarah anak zaman sekarang mengerikan.

Entah memang mereka pemalas atau bagaimana, nilai merah selalu tersebar di buku nilai sejarah. Hampir semua murid di SMP Teikou harus mengikuti kelas musim panas hanya karena nilai sejarah.

Dari seluruh kelas 2, hanya 15 anak yang nilai sejarahnya memuaskan. Sisanya sangat mengerikan. Bahkan pelajaran sejarah tingkat susahnya hampir sama dengan matematika.

Memang sih... sejarah tidak begitu penting. Tapi setidaknya pelajarilah sejarah. Orang bijak saja mengatakan 'pelajari masa lalumu karena masa lalumu membuatmu seperti sekarang'.

Seharusnya nilai sejarah itu memuaskan.

Lagi - lagi Haruyuki Namiko harus berkutat dengan pulpennya plus buku nilainya. Dari semua guru yang ada, hanya dia yang masih sibuk dengan buku nilai dan tugas - tugas anak didikannya.

Karena nilai sejarah SMP Teikou begitu mengerikan, terpaksa Namiko harus menyelidikinya. Hal yang pertama harus ia selidiki adalah buku catatan anak didikannya.

"Murasakibara Atushi."

Anak yang ia beri bonus nilai karena kebaikannya. Namiko mengingatnya.

Namiko langsung membuka catatan si raksasa ungu itu. Entah kenapa, Namiko lebih memilih membuka catatan Murasakibara dari belakang.

Tapi siapa sangka ada tulisan di halaman paling belakang.

.

Aku suka makan maibou, sehingga aku tinggi.

Aku tertinggi di Kiseki no Sedai.

Aka-chin terpendek di Kiseki no Sedai.

Aka-chin pendek~ Aka-chin pendek~

Tapi Aka-chin selalu memberiku maibou.

Aku penasaran, kenapa Aka-chin selalu pendek?

Tapi yang terpenting aku tinggi~

.

"Kok jadi catatan anak TK? Lalu siapa ini... Aka-chin?"

Tunggu dulu...

Aka-chin? Apakah Akashi Seijuurou?

Glek. Mengatai pendek Akashi sama dengan kematian.

Pantas saja... nilai Murasakibara mengerikan.

Setelah memeriksa catatan Murasakibara, Namiko mengambil asal buku catatan muridnya. Buku yang kini terambil adalah buku milik Aomine Daiki, si cowok mesum kelewat ganteng.

Namiko langsung membuka catatannya dari depan

Dan menemukan catatan nista.

.

HAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU MENDAPATKAN CIUMAN (tidak langsung) KUROKO TETSUYA!

AKASHI, LIAT! AKU LEBIH JAGO MENDAPATKAN CIUMAN TETSU!

.

A-apa? Aomine berhasil mencium Kuroko? Kenapa Namiko baru tahu sekarang?!

Ternyata... Aomine itu gay?! Syukurlah... Namiko tidak -sia - sia memberi nilai tambahan. Dengan ini, di Teikou sudah ada pasangan Yaoi.

"Memang sih, cowok kuudere sejenis Kuroko cocok dengan cowok sejenis Aomine." Namiko hanya menyengir.

Setelah memberi nilai plus ke Aomine karena yang bersangkutan gay, Namiko membenarkan kacamatanya. Sekarang dihadapannya adalah buku Kuroko Tetsuya―yang kini diduga telah 'berciuman' dengan Aomine―berada di tangan Namiko.

Dengan sigap, Namiko langsung membuka catatan Kuroko paling belakang.

Ah~ ada tulisan lagi.

.

Akashi jahat! Akashi jahat!

Kapan kita kencan?! Masa dua bulan jadian kita sama sekali belum kencan?

Bahkan ciuman pun belum!

Mentang - mentang ketua OSIS dan kapten tim basket, melantarkan aku sendirian tanpa teman! (fitnah)

Kalau begini terus... lebih baik kita putus.

.

W-what the hell?!

Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal pendiam dan gampang hilang, ternyata adalah pacar Akashi Seijuurou?!

Terus apa ini?! Curcol dibelakang buku catatan sejarah?! Memang sekarang lagi zaman curcol, tapi bukan berarti curcol di catatan sejarah.

Memang benar kata orang bijak, semakin kedepan zaman sudah semakin rusak.

"Baiklah, kutarik kesimpulan." Namiko menarik nafasnya. "Kuroko pacaran dengan Akashi. Namun karena Akashi pendek dan tidak peduli dengan Kuroko, Kuroko memutuskan untuk putus. Lalu ketika Kuroko bersedih Aomine datang dan menciumnya."

Memang dugaan Namiko nyambung juga.

Sayangnya salah 100 persen.

Untuk memperkuat kesimpulannya, Namiko langsung mencari buku catatan Akashi. Siapa tahu Akashi juga terkena virus anak puber yang sering curcol ke buku tulisnya.

Tepat dugaan Namiko, di halaman paling belakang Namiko menemukan catatan Akashi.

Mata biru Namiko memperhatikan tajam catatan itu. Tulisannya tidak bisa disebut tulisan jepang.

Mungkinkah tulisan china? Ah tidak mirip.

Huruf Pallawa? Bukan juga...

Apakah ini tulisan suku maya kuno? Tidak ada satupun gambar disana.

Eh―tunggu dulu...

"Tulisan Bangsa Atlantis?!"

Akashi memiliki cara sendiri untuk curcol tanpa diketahui orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berdasarkan kisah diatas, dapat disimpulkan:**

**Tipe O (Murasakibara Atushi): Isi hati tipe ini tergolong selalu ingin tahu dan selalu ingin menang. Di sisi lain tipe ini tergolong anak fleksibel.**

**Tipe B (Aomine Daiki): Tipe ini tergolong tidak mau terikat peraturan. Berpikian terbuka dan bebas. Namun terkadang tidak peduli dengan sekitar.**

**Tipe A (Kuroko Tetsuya): Tipe ini tergolong mudah tersakiti. Di sisi lain, tipe ini memiliki isi hati egois, pendendam terhadap seseorang yang ia benci.**

**Tipe AB (Akashi Seijuurou): Percaya atau tidak, hanya Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa dan tipe ini sendiri yang bisa mengetahui isi hatinya.**

**Tambahan:**

**1. Kuroko benar - benar memiliki niat untuk putus.**

**2. Hanya kata jenius untuk Akashi Seijuurou yang menguasai bahasa Atlantis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=To Be Continued=**

Syukurlah selesai juga ^^

Sebelum kembali ke sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk upade-ssu. Hitung - hitung lumayan.

Gomene jika aku tidak bisa menjawab review kalian... Aku update lewat hp, jadi susah buat bales m(_ _)m

Tapi tanpa review, aku lelet update XD.

Ah ya, satu lagi, kisah Kuroko yang mau putus akan berlanjut. Kira - kira Kuroko akan putus ata enggak.

Review kalian akan menentukan. Kalau ingin delete bilang saja :D

.

Salam hangat,

Aihara


	5. Chapter 5: Dokter Cinta

**~My Blood Type is My Personality~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 5. **Dokter Cinta

.

Jika Akashi galau, maka guntinglah yang berbicara.

Itulah salah satu pepatah cinta sekaligus dapat menjadi kenyaatan dalam kehidupan SMP Teikou. Ya, kalau pemuda berambut merah scarlet itu galau, maka pelampiasannya adalah kambing hitam yang kurang beruntung mendapatkan lemparan gunting maut.

Pernah sekali Akashi galau karena pacarnya tercinta, Kuroko Tetsuya menghindarnya selama satu minggu. Masa itu adalah masa terkelam sepanjang sejarah Teikou. Gunting dan darah tersebar dimana - mana...

Padahal saat itu Kuroko sedang sakit cacar dan radang tenggorokan. Mana ada seorang uke ingin semenya jadi cacar karenannya.

"Aku ingin putus dengan Akashi..."

Midorima yang sedaritadi mendengar curhat Kuroko langsung tersedak.

Seandainya saja Kuroko minta putus dengan Akashi... Kiamat pun terjadi Teikou.

"Midorima-kun? Kau baik - baik saja?" ucap Kuroko.

"Putus dengan Akashi?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin jadi seme..."

"..."

Midorima tidak bisa berkomentar lagi.

"Tapi selain itu Akashi sama sekali tidak peduli denganku!" Kuroko cemburut, meningat - ingat masa kencannya. "Kencan saja Akashi selalu pakai embel - embel absolut. Bahkan berduaan saja susahnya minta ampun... ada alasan ini itu. Dasar sok sibuk!"

Ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal minim ekspresi atau anak cewek lagi PMS yang marah karena cowoknya selingkuh?

"Lagian siapa suruh pacaran sama Akashi. Sudah tau dia begitu, nanodayo." Midorima menghela nafas. "Ah, lucky item Cancer adalah tameng."

Midorima mengambil ponselnya. Ia menghubungi Takao untuk memesan tameng.

"Mido-"

"Takao, aku memesan tameng."

["Tameng buat apa?"]

"Lucky item."

["Hm. Oke, nanti kukirim."]

Midorima menekan teleponnya, memutuskan kontak Takao.

"Mido-"

"Kuroko, kusarankan kau jangan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Akashi kalau kau memang sayang kami."

"Memang itu ada hubungannya?"

Midorima mengangguk. Kuroko putus sama saja membuat kematian untuk Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko mengambil vanilla shakenya. "Tapi aku bagaimana? Aku juga ingin bahagia," sahut Kuroko pelan. "Siapa tahu ternyata bukan aku orang yang cocok untuk Akashi."

"Golongan darah A memang tidak cocok dengan golongan darah AB," Midorima memberi buku tentang golongan darah ke Kuroko. "Cowok seperti Akashi akan cocok dengan cewek bergolongan darah AB. Kalian pada dasar sangat tidak cocok."

Kuroko terdiam.

"Makanya kalau pacaran lihat dulu golongan darahnya." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Lagipula dari dulu Akashi dan kau tidak pantas gay."

Kuroko makin menunduk. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil handphone-nya. Ia harus mengirim pesan untuk kekasihnya.

_To: Akashi Seijuurou_

_Akashi-kun setelah menimbang - nimbang... kita putus sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau tahu. _

_Kata Midorima-kun, Golongan darah kita memang tidak cocok untik pacaran. Karena itu Sei-kun, tolong terima nasib kita._

"Kuroko, kau sedang mengirim pesan buat siapa?"

Kuroko tersenyum, namun Midorima yakin bahwa di senyuman itu pasti ada artinya. "Aku tulis pesan putus untuk Akashi-kun."

Ah, nasib Midorima memang kurang beruntung hari ini...

.

.

.

.

.

**Berdasarkan kisah diatas, dapat disimpulkan:**

**Hubungan tipe A dan B, meski kepribadian mereka 100 persen tidak cocok, namun jika mereka mengerti satu sama lain maka hubungan mereka akan menjadi harmonis dan indah. Permasalahan dalam hubungan ini hanyalah sifat sensitif tipe A dan sifat blak - blakan tipe B.**

**Tambahan:**

**1. Midorima sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi dokter cinta.**

**2. Akhirnya Kuroko putus juga. Jadi jomblo deh XP**

**3. Siap - siap Teikou, khusunya Midorima, Akashi akan galau lho~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=To Be Continued=**

Akhirnya bisa update! Kelas 9 banyak agenda plus aku harus mengikuti perlombaan untuk mencari SMA lewat jalur prestasi... Tolong do'akan ya readers~ agar author yang satu ini bisa meraih mendali emas~ ^^

Chaptie depan ceritanya tentang Akashi yang bener - bener galau diputusin pacarnya~ kira - kira Kisedai mampu menghadapinya. Review kalian lah yang menjadi acuanku untuk cepat nulis XD

Then, Review~

Salam hangat,

.

Aihara


	6. Chapter 6: Kiamat

**~My Blood Type is My Personality~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 6. **Kiamat

.

Hari ini Kuroko Tetsuya tidak masuk. Urusan keluarga mendadak membuat Kuroko memilih izin selama satu minggu. Pertanda baik untuk Akashi sekaligus pertanda buruk untuk Kiseki no Sedai.

"A-akashi..."

"Apa maksud dengan ini, Shintaro?" Akashi menunjukan gunting keramatnya.

Putus secara sepihak antara hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko benar - benar membuat dampak buruk bagi Teikou. Ayolah, cara putus pacar itu benar - benar enggak elit dan itu baru pertama kali Akashi diputusin.

Ah... kalau tidak salah Kuroko minta putus karena Midorima.

"Woo―Akashi, tenang lah!"

"Hoo, kau ingin mengantikan posisi Midorima?" Gunting menancap di hadapan Aomine.

"Itu―" Aomine sulit berkata apapun.

"Aku benar - benar butuh pelampiasan."

Glek. Ini benar - benar kiamat.

Seandainya saja Kuroko datang dan menenangi Akashi yang marah. Seandainya saja Midorima tidak memberi saran untuk putus... pasti Kiseki no Sedai masih bisa menikmati sisa hidup mereka.

"Aka―"

CRIISSS! CRRIISSS

DUUAAAKK! BRRUUKK!

PRAAANNG

"GYAAA! AKASHI!" Kise menghindar serangan gunting.

"MATILAH!" Gunting terlempar kemana - mana.

CRRIISS! PRAANGG!

DUAAAK!

BRUUK!

CRISSSS!

BRRUUUK!

.

Demi keamanan rated, kami tidak akan melanjutkan chapter ketika Akashi marah. Kalaupun author lanjutkan, dipastikan dari genre humor berubah menjadi gore ^^

Mari kita doakan agar Kiseki no Sedai diterima oleh Yang Maha Kuasa dan Akashi diampuni dosanya yang telah menyiksa temannya.

Amin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berdasarkan kisah diatas, dapat disimpulkan:**

**Tipe AB (Akashi Seijuurou): Segalak - galak apapun tipe ini, senyuman tipe ini tergolong sangat indah. Sebaik - baik apapun tipe ini, ketika marah rasanya kiamat itu terjadi. **

**Tambahan:**

**1. Akashi tergolong tipe galak dan ketika marah kiamat pun terjadi.**

**2. Diatas itu beneran Akashi terkenal stay cool atau cewek yang diselingkuhi sama pacar sebanyak lima kali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*hening*

Pendek banget... Tapi memang lagi dapet ide segitu sayang kalau enggak ditulis sihh ^^

AB diatas itu aku banget. Bahkan dikelas aku terkenal sebagai macan betina *curhat* Tapi tak papalah, aku tetaplah tersenyum menghadapi cobaan *senyuman pepsodent*

Chapter depan tentang Kiseki no Sedai berusaha menenangi Akashi dan berusaha membuat Kuroko balik lagi. Nasib AkaKuro akan ditentukan 2 chapter kedepan.

Setelah AkaKuro ceritanya bakal random ( ._.) Request diterima :D

So, review or delete XD

Salam hangat,

.

Aihara


End file.
